Becoming More
by hazeleyes06
Summary: Sequel to Friends or More.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or the show. But I wish I did!!!

**Chapter 1**

Betty instantly stiffened as the jet began to descend. Daniel could tell she was holding her breath. He smiled as her hand grasped his tighter. She'd held his hand the entire flight home. She hadn't let go once and he hadn't wanted her to. It felt so right to hold Betty's hand. His mind went back to the events over the past few days: the flight to Los Angeles, the business meeting with the biggest designer of the year, and of course the rain. But what he knew he'd never forget was Betty. He'd realized how much he loved her on this trip, and he had made his affections known. His felt queasy as he remembered how terrified he was that she wouldn't feel the same way.

At first, he was sure she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. That rainy night, he thought he'd scared her away. His breath hitched as he remembered kissing his way up her arm and being close to her. He remembered leaning in to kiss her. He was so close they were sharing a breath. But that had been ruined by her cell phone. He knew that he'd lost any hope with her. Daniel closed his eyes as he remembered what happened next. That next morning he'd yelled at her on the phone. He hadn't known it was her. But when he went to her hotel room to apologize, he finally got up the courage to tell her what had happened between them the night before wasn't a mistake. He smiled as he remembered the heavy make out session they'd had in her room after that, but they were interrupted again by the bellhop who had come to get Betty's luggage. Now they were almost home, he was holding her hand, and they were going to give it a try. "Me and her," he thought, "Daniel and Betty. My father would be thrilled." He laughed to himself and smiled at her as she held her breath, waiting to feel land beneath her feet again.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I've heard it helps if you count to ten." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"It's supposed to help when you're taking off. I've got no idea what helps when you're landing," her eyes were mischievous as she corrected him and she flashed him her greatest smile. That smile alone was enough for Daniel's heart to melt.

He leaned in, "Maybe I can help." With that he pressed his lips softly to hers. She immediately responded and parted her lips slightly. The kiss was leisurely and sweet, but it was enough to make Daniel's head explode. He pulled back a little as possible as the plane touched down. He smiled down at Betty, "Feel better?" he whispered.

She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Definitely."

A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long. I know I said I'd have it out a couple of hours ago, but my room mate had an emergency and I had to help her out. Also, thanks for all the great reviews you gave for my last story!!! Make sure you review this one too! I'll try to have the next chapter up later on today.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or the show. But I wish I did!!!

**Chapter 2**

Daniel helped Betty into the limo and then climbed in after her. He placed his arm around her, "I need to run by the office and pick up a file, if that's ok?" She nodded up at him and smiled. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that Daniel Meade wanted to be in a relationship with her. The limo started towards the office. Of course, there had been times when the thought had crossed her mind, "What would it be like to be the object of Daniel Meade's affections?" Usually thoughts like that were followed up with a good laugh from Betty. She had never allowed herself to think of the possibility, afraid that if she did, she would have to admit her true feelings for him. Never once did her thoughts give her any reason to hope that there could be something more than friendship between them. It's no surprise then that she had been in shock after Daniel almost kissed her last night or that she'd pinched herself every five minutes since their, well she didn't know what to call it, this morning.

But she was happy. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Daniel telling her that he wanted to be more than friends. Her heart had been racing. She was sure he was about to tell her that he thought they'd be better off forgetting about the past few days. The truth was, she didn't want to forget about them. They'd been a dream come true. She'd never felt so wanted as she had when Daniel was kissing her this morning. She didn't know if she'd be able to go back to just being friends. Tears of happiness and relief had raced down her face after he admitted he wanted to be more than friends. Still, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. There were a lot of people who wouldn't be happy about it and that worried her. She quickly changed her thoughts. They'd worry about those people when they got there. Until then she just wanted to be happy. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of her and Daniel.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked.

She looked at him and her smile grew bigger, "You get to tell Amanda." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"Lets cross that path when we get there," he said and leaned in to place a quick kiss on her forehead as they pulled up to the office. He got out first then helped her out. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her into the building.

In the elevator Daniel turned towards her leaning in close to her, a mischievious smile on his face, "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Betty suppressed a laugh and rolled her eyes, playfully pushing him back, "I know, and you can forget it." Daniel feigned hurt and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

The elevator came to a halt and dinged to signal they had reached their destination. "You know," Daniel said, "One of these days you won't be able to refuse my charm." He flashed his greatest smile and walked out of the elevator, turning to make sure she followed. Betty laughed and shook her head as she walked off the elevator. Daniel led her down the hall, both unable to stop smiling, "I was thinking that maybe we could grab a bite to eat before I take you home?"

Betty smiled up at him, but before she was able to answer a shrill voice rang from the other end of the hallway, "Daniel! Where the hell have you been? Wasn't that business meeting supposed to be over like, yesterday?" Amanda looked reluctantly at Betty, "So, did the fish enjoy life outside her bowl the past few days?" She smirked.

"Now now Amanda, play nice." Wilhemina stood in the doorway, "Daniel, I'm so glad you're here."

Daniel narrowed his eyes as Wilhemina slowly made her way towards them, "Of course! Bradford sent down all these papers that have to be done by 9:00 tomorrow morning and I thought I'd have to cancel my evening plans to stay and do them. Lucky you showed up when you did really." She stopped short of Daniel who was glaring.

"Anything I can do to help Wilhemina," he said through gritted teeth, "After all, it is my job as _editor and chief_," he stressed the title, "to take care of all paperwork." This time it was Wilhemina's turn to glare.

She quickly recovered, "Well enjoy your night. All that paperwork, I doubt you'll be out of here anytime soon." She managed a tight smirk before walking past them towards the elevator.

Amanda, who had stayed to watch the confrontation, rolled her eyes as she turned to go back to her desk.

Daniel sighed deeply and gave Betty an apologetic look. She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "I'll order chinese. You start on the papers and I'll be in to help in a minute."

He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Thanks," he whispered, "I'll definitely make this up to you."

They headed towards his office, "Daniel, it's your job. I understand how much you put into your work. You don't have to make it up to me."

Daniel looked around to see if anyone was near before pulling her close and whispering in her here, "I'll make it up to you just the same." He nipped at her ear before turning and heading towards his office.

Betty stood there in a daze for a moment as her heart raced. It was amazing what he could do to her. "Well if you feel you have to…" she replied and went to order chinese.

A/N: So nobody's found out yet, but they will soon! I promise! I love reviews! (hint hint) And I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this one up! I had it written hours ago, but the internet here on campus is awful so I haven't been able to get on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or the show. But I wish I did!!!

**Chapter 3**

"These papers are a mess. We'll be lucky if we get to go home at all tonight." Betty sighed as she reached for some more noodles. Daniel looked up and smiled. They'd been working for hours. Everyone else had gone home long ago, including the janitor.

Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "That doesn't sound to bad," he said as he began to kiss her neck.

Betty sighed contently and leaned into his kisses, "You know what?" He looked at her, "You have a tendency to flirt. I kind of like it." Daniel smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She immediately parted her lips to allow him entry. Daniel massaged her mouth with his tongue and pulled her closer. He reached up to tilt her head back to allow him better access. The kiss was quickly becoming more passionate. He pulled her tight against him and allowed his hands to roam her body coming to a rest on her hips. She sighed into the kiss and he bit back a groan from deep inside his throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Daniel quickly broke the kiss and stepped back a few steps. When he looked up, Betty was on the other side of the room with some papers concentrating really hard, her cheeks quickly turning a deep red. He looked at the doorway to see Alex, "Alexis," he thought, "He's, I mean _she's_ Alexis now." Alexis stood there with a knowing look on her face and a pile of papers in her arms. She walked towards Daniel and placed the stack of papers by him on the desk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a look daring her to say anything.

"Wilhemina told me you'd be staying late to finish these papers, I just thought I'd help out. Why don't you let me finish them and you can go on home. You've had a rough week." She picked up the remaining papers and turned to leave. Pausing by the door, she turned to Betty, "It's good to see you Betty." Betty mumbled a reply, still too embarrassed to look up. Alexis waved goodbye to Daniel and headed towards the elevator.

They sat there for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say. Finally Daniel broke the silence, "Well that was awkward." He began to gather his things.

Betty laughed and stood up, "Maybe a little embarrassing." She walked over to him, "Daniel, this could be very embarrassing for you. I understand if you don't want to.."

Daniel held his hand up for her to stop and pulled her close, "Betty, I want this. I want this more than anything. I don't care what other people think." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair covering her eyes away.

She managed a small smile, "Really?" Daniel nodded and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get you home." He took her hand and they headed to the elevator as Daniel turned the lights off behind them.

They spent most of the limo ride home cuddled up next to each other, laughing at memories. "I may not have the best fashion sense, but I definitely think I've improved," Betty stated with a smile.

"Oh definitely," Daniel happily agreed, "Especially when you consider that poncho you wore on your first day." He laughed as Betty playfully punched him. They laughed until the limo pulled to a stop in front of her house. After helping her out of the limo, Daniel walked her to the door and leaned in to kiss her. He didn't want the night to end. He'd never wanted to be with someone more than he did Betty. He pressed his lips softly to hers and Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Daniel smiled softly at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Betty smiled back, "Tomorrow." She released her hold of him and turned to unlock the door. He waited until she closed the door before returning to his limo.

"Very nice, Sir." Daniel laughed and smiled at his driver. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, leaning back in his seat. Closing his eyes, images of Betty began to appear: On the jet to Los Angeles, in the hotel room, in his office, unlocking her door.

"She's got a hold on me," he thought to himself and smiled. He wouldn't want it any other way. He didn't remember arriving at his apartment or climbing into bed, but somehow he'd managed and fell asleep to dreams of her.

_A/N: So now Alexis knows and if you didn't catch the gist that she was okay with it, I'm bringing it into play in the next few chapters. Make sure you review!!! Again, sorry it took so long. Internet here on campus really is the worse._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel stepped out the elevator with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Betty. Last night his dreams had been occupied with thoughts of her. He'd woken up especially early this morning just so he could see her sooner. He nodded at the employees passing by on his way to his office. Many of them were beautiful young women. Before Betty, he'd flirt shamelessly with them, hoping to get one his bed. All that had changed soon after Betty had started to work for him. They had become friends and he constantly felt the need to prove himself to her. She made him a better person. He wasn't sure when he'd began to think of her more than a friend. It was subtle. He had denied it too. It took her being afraid of flying to get him to admit to his feelings. Now here he was. He could barely suppress a smile as he turned the corner and found Betty leaned over her desk, hard at work. He walked up and bent down towards her, "Good Morning," he grinned.

Betty looked up and flashed him a big smile, "You're here early."

"I couldn't wait to see you," Betty blushed and looked down. Daniel, pleased that his words could have such an effect on her, laughed gently, "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight because I want to take you out."

She began to arrange her already organized desk, "I don't know Daniel. I'm a pretty busy person. I'll have to check my schedule." Daniel laughed as she mocked looking at her calendar, "You're in luck," she grinned up at him, "I happen to be free tonight."

Daniel faked relief, "I thought I'd have to cancel those reservations I made for tonight."

Betty's eyes widened, "You made reservations? For us?"

Daniel snapped his fingers, "Oh no you're right. Those reservations were for my other girl," he answered jokingly.

Betty laughed and went back to her papers, "What time?"

Daniel stood up and straightened his jacket, "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He smiled down at her and went into his office.

Betty looked up and smiled as he walked away. She still had trouble believing that this was all really happening, but was definitely feeling more confident. He wanted her and she wanted him. For the first time she truly believed this could work. Five minutes later her intercom buzzed and Daniel's voice came through asking her to bring him a few files from last month's issue. She quickly found the files and walked into his office. When she looked around, Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

The door slammed close behind her and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her towards him. Immediately her heart began to race and her eyes fluttered shut. He pressed himself against her back and whispered in her ear, "I haven't kissed you today." With that he turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. She felt herself relax beneath his touch and quickly succumbed to his wishes. His tongue begged for entry. She parted her lips and his tongue crashed against hers. They quickly began a battle for dominance as Daniel backed her up against the door. His tongue wrestled with hers and she conceded allowing him to lead her.

Betty pushed him away slightly, breaking the kiss, "Daniel we're supposed to be working."

He leaned back in and began to trace kisses along her jaw line, "We can take a few minutes off, can't we?"

Betty fought to keep in control. Pushing Daniel back again she tried to clear her head, "You only just got here and already need a break?"

"Well that's my excuse if we get caught," Betty laughed as Daniel pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against her. She closed her eyes, content with just being close to him.

"Oh my God!" Betty's eyes snapped open and looked at Daniel who had the same look she was sure she had on hers.

"Betty?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She managed to get out a response.

"Did I close the blinds?"

Betty closed her eyes and groaned. She turned to see Amanda and Marc standing on the other side of the window, their mouths gaping. She turned towards Daniel who seemed to be holding in a laugh. "Oh this is _so_ not funny," She whispered.

"Well it kind of is," Daniel smiled at her with a gleam in his eyes.

Betty laughed, "I'll take care of them. You work." She turned to leave after flashing Daniel her best smile.

Amanda and Marc followed Betty to her desk, both still in shock. Betty waited patiently for the chaos to kick in. It didn't take too long.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!_" Amanda shrieked, "I mean," She turned to look at Daniel through the window, "He doesn't look drunk."

Betty sighed and looked up. Amanda stood with her eyes wide open while Marc still seemed to be in shock, "Is it just impossible to believe that Daniel and I might actually have feelings for each other?"

They both stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Oh I cannot wait to spread this news," Marc said before snapping one more picture of Betty and turning to go 'spread the news.' Amanda stood there for another minute before rolling her eyes and following. Betty looked up at Daniel through the window and smiled.

"That went better than expected," she thought. Daniel looked up and winked at her. She smiled and went back to work.

By noon, Betty's thoughts that everything was going to be okay evaporated. Five minutes after Marc and Amanda had left employees began to walk by whispering. At first, Betty thought she was paranoid. Then one particularly loud blonde walked by, "I thought he had better taste than that. Just look at her! Maybe she's blackmailing him." She turned and laughed at her own joke before walking on. It had only gotten worse after that. Especially since she knew the whispers were directed towards her and Daniel.

At 12:30 Daniel came out of his office smiling, "Lunchtime! Come on, I'm getting you out of this office."

Betty looked up at him, "You're saving me?"

Daniel laughed and grabbed her purse, "Maybe this afternoon I can sit out here and listen to the whispers for awhile."

"No it wouldn't help. Then I'd have to look at them," Betty said. Daniel took her hand and started towards the elevator.

"What do you want to eat?"

Betty looked up at Daniel, ignoring the looks they were getting from the people around them, "I'm thinking Italian." Daniel smiled and nodded.

They entered the elevator and Daniel pushed the button for Lobby. "I'm sorry if you've had a bad morning."

Betty looked up at him and smiled, "After that kiss? Oh I would have taken on an army for that kiss." She looked ahead and leaned against the wall.

Daniel smiled and reached to turn her head towards him. Leaning in slowly he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled back and eyed him playfully, "I told you I'm not making out in the elevator." He pouted his lower lip. "No!" she said forcefully. Daniel decided to take another route and began to kiss her neck. Betty's eyes began to flutter shut and she was finding it hard to refuse. She looked up to see which floor they were on, "Okay but we're stopping when we get to the second floor." She pulled Daniel's face towards hers and slammed her lips against his. A moan escaped from his throat as he pressed her against the wall. Betty's head was swirling as she kissed him. She'd never felt this way before. Granted, she could only compare the effect Daniel had on her to the effect Walter had on her; but she didn't think any other man could make her feel the way Daniel did. She broke away just as the elevator reached floor 2. Panting heavily she looked at Daniel, who still had her pressed against the wall. What she saw in his eyes made her heart beat faster. Longing and need stared back at him.

He too was trying to catch his breath. He sighed and turned to face the front of the elevator, "Maybe we could skip lunch," he suggested.

Betty managed a small smile, "As tempting as that is, I've already skipped breakfast and I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength this afternoon." She paused as she realized how that sounded.

Daniel laughed as the door opened, "I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm." Betty laughed and followed him out. Oh it was going to be a long afternoon.

A/N: This may not have been my best chapter. It was way longer than the other ones. I'd definitely like reviews on this one to get your feedback! I'll try to have the next chapter up before tomorrow. Make sure you review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Betty frantically searched through her closet. Daniel was picking her up in 45 minutes and nothing seemed to look good on her. She pulled out a colorful sweater and threw it aside.

"Who has got you in such an uproar?" Betty turned to find Hilda holding the sweater.

"No one," she turned to continue shuffling through her closet.

"_Oh come on!_" Hilda started towards her, "Look at you! You never spend this much time on picking out clothes." She grabbed Betty by the shoulders and turned her around, "_Tell me who you're going out with!_"

Betty sighed and sat down on her bed putting the pants she was holding in her lap. She looked up at her sister who was waiting expectantly, "Daniel."

"Another business dinner? Doesn't he ever let you have a night off? Betty listen, I know you love your job but."

Betty quickly cut her off, "We're not going on a business date." She stood up and went back to searching through her closet, "He's taking me out to dinner."

Hilda stared, "What, you mean like a date?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Betty turned towards her sister defensively.

"It's not," Hilda started, "But Betty, I don't want him to hurt you."

Betty sighed, "Hilda, I've never felt this way before. He kissed me, you know."

Hilda's eyes grew wide, "_Really?_" She asked with a smile on her face, "Well do tell."

"You're not going to try to tell me he's out of my league and only going to break my heart?"

"Betty, you're old enough to make you own decisions," she sat on the bed and pulled Betty down with her, "And I trust your decisions. If you tell me that his feelings are true, then I'll believe you."

Betty pulled her in for a hug, "I really, truly believe that he has feelings for me," she pulled back to look at her sister, "When he kisses me…"

"Wait," Hilda interrupted, "Kisses? How many times has he kissed you?"

Betty's cheeks grew red, "I don't know. Hilda, he makes my heart race," she paused, "And when he kisses me, it's like everything else disappears and it's just me and him. He makes me feel wanted and beautiful. Nobody's ever made me feel like that. I really want to give this a chance."

"Oh that is _so_ romantic!!!" Hilda squeaked. Looking at her clock she stood up, "Come on. He'll be here soon. We need to get you dressed and give him something to gape about." She beamed as she pulled Betty off the bed and grabbed a semi-cute top.

"I am _not_ wearing that," Betty stated.

"Why because it shows skin? _Come on Betty_. You can't hide behind these rags forever! Show yourself off for you new beau!"

Betty laughed and sat down as Hilda began to put together an outfit. Her sister could be fun sometimes. "Well, all the time," she thought.

_A/N: I know this one was short but I love scenes between Hilda & Betty and really wanted to write one before I wrote the date. I love reviews so make sure you write one!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The limo pulled up outside of Betty's apartment. Daniel took a deep breath as he climbed out. He was nervous. He'd spent the past hour pacing back and forth in his apartment until the limo arrived. Before Betty, he'd either skip the actual date with the woman and go straight to the sex or take her out for a drink, then sex. Never dinner. Dinner was too personal. But that was what he wanted with Betty. He wanted personal. He also wanted to impress her and make her proud of him. That's why this date needed to be perfect. He closed the door and looked up. Betty stood in the doorway waiting. Daniel's heart stopped. Betty looked beautiful. She started to make her way down the stairs and Daniel rushed to help her.

"You look gorgeous," he said as he took her hand.

She flashed him a beautiful smile and squeezed his hand, "Thank you." Daniel smiled and helped her into the limo. He climbed in after her and signaled the driver to go ahead. "So where are we going?" She asked.

He looked around, "Hmmm…I think that's for me to know and you to find out and hopefully be surprised." He smiled.

Her eyes grew big, "You're not going to tell me?"

"No! Where's the fun in that?" Betty laughed and leaned against him.

Fifteen minutes later they had gone through the city and exited on the other side coming to a stop by the river. Daniel opened the door and got out turning to help Betty. Once they were both out she looked around, "We're eating here?"

"Well not _here_," he replied and began to lead her around the limo to the river bank, "I sat up the picnic over here." He smiled at her.

She stared at the scene in front of her. A blanket lay by the river and on top were a basket and a few candles. "Daniel," she started.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?" She turned to him, "It's perfect."

He smiled down at her and led her to the blanket. After they were both seated he reached for the basket, "Okay. I thought we could do simple seeing as how this is a picnic." She smiled at him, "So I got us…sandwiches." Betty laughed and reached for a sandwich.

"You sure know how to treat a girl," she said.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Daniel laughed and reached for another sandwich.

"Is that so?" She eyed him playfully, "What else have you got planned for the night?"

"Nothing," he said, and reached for the wine pouring her a glass then him, "I thought we'd just play it by ear tonight."

She arched an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Well I was hoping the ear would play us back to my apartment." He grinned.

Betty laughed, "Is that so?" Daniel leaned in and nodded, "Well that all depends," she leaned in.

"On what?" he asked and leaned in closer. His heart jumped as she leaned in and licked her lips.

She smiled, "It depends on how good these sandwiches are." She leaned back and took a bite of her sandwich.

Daniel laughed and sat up, "Cruel."

"Oh I can be when I need to be," Betty said in between bites. She sighed and looked out at the river, "The view is beautiful," she sighed.

Daniel looked over at her and smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I thought you might enjoy this more than some fancy restaurant."

Betty finished her sandwich and looked over at him, "I love this Daniel. It's really wonderful."

Daniel met her eyes. She really was beautiful. The feelings in her eyes made his heart race, "I'm glad you like it," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

She cleared her throat and looked across the river, "The view's truly amazing." Daniel reached over and took her hand. She looked down at their hands entwined and smiled, "It's so hard to believe that this is all happening." She looked up at him, "It's hard to believe that you really want this. It's like a dream."

Daniel scooted behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Believe it. I don't want anyone else. I only want you, Betty Suarez."

She turned her head slightly and caught his lips with her own. Daniel's heart began to beat faster as the kiss deepened. He broke away and leaned his forehead against hers, "Ready to go?"

She looked up at him, "Daniel, I don't know if I'm ready for_ that_," she said rather awkwardly and began again, "I mean I know that in the hotel room…both times, but I wasn't thinking straight. I just thought you needed someone. I never dared to believe you may actually _want_ me."

Daniel pressed his finger against her lips, "I never said anything about that."

"But you said you wanted to go back to your apartment," she started.

"I do want to go back to my apartment," he grinned at her, "I've got strawberry cheesecake waiting there."

Betty laughed, "Why didn't you bring it here?"

"That was my way of getting you to come back to my apartment," he kissed her forehead, "Betty, I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready to do yet. If you're not ready to have sex," she blushed slightly which made him smile, "then I'll wait. But there is some extremely wonderful cheesecake back at my place just dying to be eaten." Betty laughed, "And if eating is all you're comfortable with, then that's all we have to do."

Betty sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Don't you have any flaws?" Daniel laughed and helped her up.

The ride to his apartment was spent mostly in a comfortable silence. Daniel couldn't help but smile when Betty scooted closer and leaned against him. Soon after the limo pulled to a stop and Daniel got out then turned to help Betty. Once in his apartment, Daniel's confidence built. There was something about being in a familiar place that made this easier. He smiled at Betty and took her jacket, "You want to sit down while I get the cheesecake?"

She smiled up at him, "Sure."

Betty sat on his couch while he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cheesecake out of refrigerator. After cutting each of them a piece he went back into the living room to find Betty by the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantel. He smiled. It just felt so right to have her in his apartment. He sat the cheesecake on the coffee table and walked over to her.

She turned and smiled at him. He took her hand and looked at the pictures. He took down a picture of him and Alex, "We were at a party here. Alex got so drunk," he laughed, "I remember I had to take him home to keep him from humiliating himself." Daniel put the picture back on the mantel, "That was three months before the ski accident." Betty squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Daniel smiled back and cleared his throat, "I guess I should update this picture now. It's so hard to get used to my brother being a girl."

"I can understand that," Betty said.

Daniel smiled and walked over to the couch, "I hope you like cheesecake. Personally, it's one of my favorite deserts."

Betty nodded, understanding that it was hard to talk about his family. She sat down next to him and he offered her a slice of cheesecake. She gladly accepted and leaned back on the couch. They sat in silence, each enjoying their cheesecake.

"Amanda thought you were drunk," Betty stated. Daniel looked at her questioningly. "This morning, when they caught us…you know," she blushed and he smiled. He loved how easily she was embarrassed. "She asked me later if you were drunk."

Daniel laughed and sat down his empty plate. Then taking hers and putting it aside he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "If everyone saw you the way I see you, they wouldn't think I'd have to be drunk to want you." He leaned in and kissed her again. She raised her hand up and ran it through his hair finally resting it on the back of his neck. Her lips parted instinctively and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue out. Daniel reached for her face to pull her closer as her hands began to run up his chest. He felt as if his body was on fire. Betty moaned into the kiss as Daniel began to lay her back on the couch. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

Suddenly she was up and across the room, "Daniel I really don't think that now is the right time."

Daniel stood up and closed the distance between them, "I'll wait for the right time." He kissed her once more. His heart was racing and he was out of breath. It was amazing how quickly he lost his head around her. He'd promised her he would wait at dinner and the first moment he gets a chance he's ready to jump her. No girl ever did this to him, but Betty was different. For her, he would wait. "Come on," he said, "Let's get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Betty sat at her desk and stared at the man on the other side of the window. Daniel was talking on his phone, probably to some business tycoon. She quickly looked away when he looked up and began to tap her foot as she tried to find some work to do. "Six weeks," she thought, "Six weeks and all we've done is gone out on dates and make out every chance we get." Sighed and began typing her pen to the rhythm of her foot. She knew that he said he'd wait, but now it just seemed he was teasing her. She thought she made it clear by her actions. Particularly their makeout session last night on his kitchen counter. The only thing she hadn't tried is just coming out and telling him that she wants, no not wants, needs sex. She began to chew on the tip of her pen as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. She looked up and closed her eyes when Daniel stood and walked towards her. She wasn't sure she trusted herself not to just blurt out that she wanted to have sex.

"You look agitated today," he said. She looked up and stared into his worried eyes, "Is everything okay?"

Her heart began to race. She loved how he made her feel, even if she was upset that he was granting her wish, "It's nothing," she smiled.

"Betty," he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "I thought we'd gotten past the point of keeping things from each other?"

She sighed and looked down, "I don't think here's the best place to talk about it Daniel."

He stood up, "Oh. Then how about tonight? I had plans to take you out, but we can just go to my place and talk." Betty looked up confused by his tone. He seemed disappointed somehow.

"Daniel I would tell you now, but I'd rather not talk about it in front of all these people." She pointed to the employees passing by.

He nodded glumly, "Yeah, I know." He looked at his watch, "How about I pick you up at 8:00? We can go back to my place and talk." He was avoiding looking at her now.

Betty was confused. Why was he upset? "Sounds good." She tried to sound a little bit more upbeat to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work. Avoiding her eyes, he looked at her paperweight for a second before offering a quick smile and going back to his office. He spent the rest of the afternoon twirling his pen and staring out his window at the building across the street. She wasn't sure why he would be upset, but made a mental note to ask him about it tonight.

Six hours later they were in the limo on the way to his apartment. Daniel still seemed upset and possibly a little nervous. Betty was nervous too. She thought that just telling him she wanted to have sex would be a little too obvious, but he was ignoring everything else. "Maybe that's why he's nervous," she thought, "Maybe he knows what I'm going to say and doesn't want to have sex with me." She sighed and looked out the window. That would explain why he hadn't tried anything with her since their first date. Tears began to well in her eyes. She didn't know why he was still dating her if he didn't plan on the relationship going any further. "He probably feels sorry for me," she thought.

They arrived at his apartment and he led her upstairs. She sat on the couch while he fixed them drinks. They sat in an awkward silence until Betty sat her drink down, "Daniel," but that's as far as she got before he stood up and interrupted her.

"I thought you were happy. I thought _we_ were happy." He began to pace, "Betty, if you wanted to breakup with me, I wish you would have done it before."

"Daniel," Betty tried to interrupt him, startled that he thought she was here to breakup with him.

"No, I need you to know this before you do it." Betty stood and walked over to him. But he continued pacing, "I am a great guy. I'm rich, handsome, and you've made me great on the inside too."

"Daniel," Betty said a little louder.

"But that's not enough for you? Betty if you knew you were going to breakup with me then why not do it sooner? I don't understand you sometimes."

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX!" Betty screamed. Daniel stopped in midstride and stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Her face began to turn red.

Daniel quickly closed his mouth and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You didn't want to tell me you wanted to breakup?"

"No!" Betty said, "I wanted to tell you," her face began to grow redder.

"That you want to have sex with me." He had a sly smile on his face now. One that made Betty weak at the knees. He began to slowly walk towards her like a lion on the hunt.

"Oh don't give me that look," Betty tried to sound confident.

"Why not?" He smiled as he walked closer, "You want to have sex with me."

Betty started to backup, "You look so cocky." It's true, he did. But he'd never looked sexier. A confident Daniel Meade was the hardest thing for her to resist and he knew it.

"Oh, but I am," he smiled and continued to walk towards her until she hit the wall and had nowhere else to go. Her heart pounded as he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her. He leaned in and kissed her neck. Betty wasn't sure she would be able to stand much longer on her own. He made his way up to her ear and nibbled at it before whispering in a low, throaty voice that made Betty suppress a moan, "Because you want to have sex with me."

He moved his lips to hers and didn't waste time to ask for entrance into her mouth. She quickly consented and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck for support. Her head quickly became cloudy as his tongue hungrily traced her mouth. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. A few minutes later they were on his bed. Betty wasn't quite sure how they got there, but didn't care. Daniel broke apart from her lips and began to trace kisses down her throat. A moan escaped Betty's lips as his hand slid under her shirt and began to trace circles just below her breasts. "Tease," she sighed jokingly. He stopped kissing her throat and looked into her eyes. His eyes were full of need and it made Betty's heart stop. A small smile crossed his lips as he slowly moved his hand under her bra and began to trace circles around her already hard nipple. Betty closed her eyes and bit back a moan. Daniel leaned in a kissed her once more before tracing more kisses along her jaw line. With his other hand, Daniel began to expertly unbutton her shirt, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed with each button. Her skin was on fire from his touch and another moan escaped her lips.

Betty reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them. He looked up into her eyes and waited until she was able to push the shirt off. He leaned in and kissed her eagerly. Betty whimpered as he unclamped her bra and pulled it off. He broke from the kiss and said through breaths, "I love the noises you make." He grinned widely and Betty pulled him back in to the kiss. Moments later they were each naked in each other's arms. Daniel pulled back and admired her while Betty's heart beat furiously. "You are so beautiful," he said before leaning in to kiss her. Betty parted her lips for him and sighed as his tongue began to gently massage hers. His hands moved down her body and gently parted her legs. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked into her eyes one last time. When she smiled at him he leaned in to kiss her and slowly entered her. Betty moaned and immediately jerked her hips to meet him. Slow at first, Daniel pulled out and in while Betty rose and fell to his rhythm. Betty's heart raced as she moaned from pleasure. The pace quickened and Daniel placed light kisses on her shoulder. Rising to meet each thrust, Betty moaned and closed her eyes. Her nails dug into his back and a low groan escaped Daniel's throat. She was close and found it hard to draw a breath. Small noises began to escape her throat. She cried out as pleasure coursed through her body. Daniel thrust a few more times before shuttering and relaxing on top of her. They laid there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Daniel rolled off her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Betty's eyelids began to get heavy and she found it hard to keep them open. Before nodding off, she heard Daniel whisper, "I love you Betty Suarez." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed his chest, "I love you too."

_A/N: Okay! What'd you think? Reviews please, please, please! I'll try to have the next chapter up tonight. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Daniel woke up early the next morning. He looked over at Betty who was sleeping soundly. Leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead before getting up. After grabbing some clothes, he got dressed and went into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later he had whipped up chocolate chip pancakes.

"What's this?" Daniel turned to see Betty standing in the doorway with his shirt on.

His breath caught in his throat. Betty had never looked more beautiful. Quickly regaining his head he grabbed some plates from the cabinet and put them on the counter. "This," he smiled up at her, "is breakfast."

She sat down and beamed, "Breakfast, huh?"

Daniel smiled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, "After last night, I need food." He winked at her and laughed as she blushed, "Go ahead and try them. I haven't made pancakes in months."

Betty laughed and reached for the syrup. They sat in a content silence as they ate, each stealing looks at the other when they weren't looking. When he was done, Daniel leaned back in his chair, "Well, I believe those are the best pancakes I've ever made."

Betty put her fork down, "They were wonderful Daniel." He smiled at her until she looked away, "I'm sorry about last night."

Daniel's eyes grew wide, "You're apologizing for last night?"

Betty caught his meaning, "No!" she laughed nervously, "No, I've got no regrets about that." Daniel smiled, "But I am sorry if I led you to believe that I wanted to breakup."

Daniel took her hand, "It's not your fault. You say we need to talk and I automatically assume the worse. I'm not very used to actually being in a relationship."

Betty smiled, "Well it all worked out." Daniel laughed and went to clear off the table. She stood up and helped.

"You know," Daniel got an evil grin, "I believe you look better in my shirt than I do."

Betty blushed, "I couldn't find my shirt."

Daniel went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back on him and wrapped her arms around his. Daniel pulled back her hair and placed kisses along her neck, "I could get used to waking up with you." He kissed her cheek, "And going to bed with you is definitely something I want to get used to."

Betty laughed and turned around facing him, "Me too." She reached up and kissed him before walking back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"To get ready for work," she said over her shoulder, "And find my shirt." Daniel sighed and followed after her. He could definitely get used to this.

_A/N: I know this one was short, but I needed a chapter to bridge the last chapter and the next one. And I had to up the rating. I meant to do that last chapter, but I completely forgot to. So anyways, I love reviews!!! Try and write one if you could!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Betty looked up from her desk as Daniel pulled his blinds down, a smile on his face. A minute later he opened his door, "Betty, could you come in here for a second?"

She leaned back in her chair and motioned to the blinds, "Open them."

He smiled wider and shook his head, "The sunlight's bothering me."

"Liar," she crossed her arms.

He stood taller and straightened his jacket, "Betty, as your boss, I'm asking you to join me in my office."

Betty sighed and walked past Daniel into his office, "Daniel, I am not making out with you at work." She turned as he closed the door and started walking towards her.

Daniel feigned hurt, "Betty, I'm apalled to think that you would believe me to be capable of such unprofessional behavior." Betty suppressed a laugh. "Besides, I was thinking a little more than making out," he smiled and back her up against the wall.

"I am definitely not doing that at work," she said as she ducked under his arm and walked across the room.

He turned to face her, "You always say that." He began to walk towards her again.

"Well this time I mean it." She tried to think about anything else other than him walking towards her, a knowing look on his face, "Don't give me that look."

"Why? You can't say no to this look." He smiled as she opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. Six months. They'd been in a relationship for six months. Sometimes he felt as if he were living a dream, then she'd kiss him and he'd know it wasn't a dream.

Betty looked as if she were fighting a battle inside her head. He smiled and stopped a few feet in front of her, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him, "The last time we did this, Wilhemina walked in," she pointed out.

Daniel frowned as he recalled the incident that happened over a week ago. He had only leaned in to kiss her before Wilhemina had walked in. She'd been furious, "We didn't do anything then. Wilhemina was overreacting."

Betty began towards the door, "Well I'd rather not find out what she'd do if she caught us doing anything more." She turned towards Daniel with a smirk, "Maybe you should think about getting a lock. We could do all kinds of things behind a locked door." She winked and walked out.

Daniel laughed at the obvious flirtation. Betty had definitely become more confident since they'd started dating. At first, she didn't seem to understand how he could possibly be attracted to her. A month into their relationship, she'd begun to relax, but she changed the most when they started sleeping together. Daniel didn't try to hide how much he loved her and made sure to tell her constantly. Most girls would become conceited, but Betty took it with grace. She still didn't believe she was beautiful, but she believed that Daniel thought so and that was enough for her.

"What are you doing?" Daniel turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alexis," he smiled and went to sit at his desk, "Nothing really. I'm just thinking."

"About Betty?" She sat down in front of him.

Daniel smiled again at the thought of Betty, "Yeah."

"This is becoming a pretty serious relationship for you," she said.

Daniel smiled. Alexis and he had definitely become closer over the last few months. It had taken a long talk from Betty to get him to give her a chance though. But once he did, they had almost gone back to the way things were before. He knew things would never be exactly the same, but he was happy with the way they were now.

Alexis interrupted his thoughts, "How long have you two been dating now?"

"Six months." Daniel stood up and opened the blinds, smiling at Betty before returning back to his desk.

"Wow," Alexis laughed, "You've changed so much Danny. I never thought I'd see you in a serious relationship. But here you are, in love. Not only in love, but."

Daniel interrupted her, "But in love with Betty." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "She's amazing Alexis. There's not a single thing I would change about her."

Alexis smiled at him for a moment before handing him a few papers, "Take a look at these please and try to have them back to me by the end of the day." Daniel took the papers and nodded. Alexis stood up and made her way to the door while he began to look over the papers. "Danny," he looked up at her in the doorway, "I'm proud of you." With that she turned and walked out. Daniel stared after her and wondered if she knew how much those words meant to him.

Betty walked in with some files, "What did Alexis want?"

Daniel showed her the papers, "She needs these by the end of the day."

Betty nodded, "Are we doing anything tonight?"

He looked up at her, "Why? Do you miss me?"

She sighed, "Not really, but my other boyfriend had plans for tonight and I'd rather not sit at home."

Daniel laughed as he started on the papers, "Oh you're funny."

She stood up, "Who say's I'm joking?" He jerked his head up and stared at her. She broke into a smile, "Pick me up at 8:00."

He looked back down at his papers, "Bossy."

Betty walked around the desk and bent down to his ear, "Only around you." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her desk. Daniel's eyes followed her back to her desk. He swallowed and forced himself to look down. She drove him crazy and made his heart race. What's worse? She knew it.

_A/N: Reviews would be REALLY nice for this chapter. It took me forever to do and I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with it. Be honest now. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Daniel broke away from the kiss long enough to open his door. He pulled Betty inside and crashed his mouth against hers. Betty moaned as he pressed her against the wall. He began to kiss her neck, pulling her head back for better access. "I missed you today," he said in between kisses.

"How could you miss me? I was with you the entire day." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let me rephrase," Daniel moved his kisses lower, "I missed doing this to you today." He lightly bit at her collarbone.

Betty gasped and threw her head back, "Oh God, Daniel." He smiled at her. Looking at him, she reached for his tie, "These clothes have got to go." She took off the tie and began to work on his shirt, kissing his newly exposed flesh.

"I couldn't agree more," Daniel pulled at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and allowed him to pull it over her head then hungrily pulled him in for another kiss. Daniel twirled her around without breaking the kiss and walked into his bedroom. Betty pulled them up against the doorframe and reached to unbutton his pants. Within seconds Daniel was standing naked in front of her, his erection aching for attention. They fell onto the bed and Daniel pulled her up, undoing her bra and throwing it to the side. Laying her back down, he began to kiss his way down her body. He placed his mouth over her already hard nipple and lightly bit at it. Betty moaned out of delight and tangled her fingers in his hair. He reached down and pulled off her skirt and underwear.

He moved his kisses back to her neck and began to trace circles around her nipples. Her gasps were becoming more frequent and she bucked her hips when he pinched her nipple. Positioning himself at her entrance, he quickly thrust in, moaning at her wetness. Betty screamed from delight and threw her head back onto the pillow. He instantly pulled back and thrust in again, harder this time. Betty quickly realized his rhythm and rose to meet his every thrust. Her hands moved to his shoulders and grasped them tightly for support. Daniel quickened the pace and moaned when Betty ran her nails down his back. Betty began to gasp for breath and moaned with every thrust. Sensing she was near, Daniel reached down and began to rub her clit. Within seconds Betty screamed out in delight and jerked. Her walls around him tightened and he gasped her name as he came. He thrust into her a few more times until she relaxed beneath him.

Placing a deep kiss on her lips, he rolled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to steady his breath as she spoke.

"That was amazing," she gasped. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she caught her breath.

"Every time's amazing. That was mind blowing," he kissed her neck.

"Mind blowing," she repeated and kissed his arm, "Definitely."

Daniel rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his arm. Betty turned her head to look at him. She was beautiful. Her hair was matted and messy, her cheeks were flushed, lips were swollen, and her eyes had a gleam to them that she only got after sex. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she gave him a smile.

"No. I know I've said it before, but it was always after sex right when we were going to sleep. It never seemed real. I wanted to see your face when I told you. I truly love you," he explained.

Betty reached up and traced her finger over his lips, "I truly love you too." Daniel leaned in and kissed her softly. He knew he'd never be able to look at another woman the same. He knew he'd never be able to kiss another woman or sleep with another woman. He knew and still he'd never been happier than he was at that very moment. He was with the woman he loved.

He pulled lied back down and pulled her close, "Maybe tomorrow we could talk about you moving in," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere that seemed far away, he could hear a sleepy Betty mutter, "Tomorrow. Okay." He didn't try to fight the deep sleep that followed.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! It'll probably be Monday before I get to post again. I'm leaving this afternoon to go on a trip with the choir and won't be back until tomorrow night. This chapter was my treat for you since it'll be awhile before I next post. I love reviews!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daniel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Betty was asleep next to him. The sun had come up about an hour ago and he expected Betty would wake up soon. He smiled as she began to stir. "Good morning," he smiled down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile," he looked out the window, "I was thinking."

She rolled over and placed her chin on his stomach, "About what?"

"You moving in with me," he held his breath.

"Oh," she sat up and scooted next to him, pulling the sheet up to cover herself, "You want me to move in?"

He out the window, "I understand if you don't want to."

"It's not that Daniel," she reached up and turned his head towards him, "I just need to think about it. This is a big step for us." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay," he smiled at her. He got up and went to take a shower while Betty made breakfast.

An hour later, they were walking into the office hand in hand. "Well if it isn't the world's most unlikely couple." Amanda stood at the end of the hall waiting for them, "Betty you're needed by Christina." With that she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

Betty smiled at Daniel, "You heard her, I'm needed by Christina," she mimicked Amanda, "I'll bring your coffee and bagel after I see her." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before heading back to the elevator. Daniel smiled to himself and walked to his office. He walked to his desk and sat his things down before noticing he wasn't alone.

"Hello Daniel," Sophia stood from his couch and walked over.

Daniel stared for a moment before coming to his senses, "Sophia, what are you doing here?" He sat down at his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him.

She remained standing, "I work here Daniel."

"Not here, you don't. Not at Mode." Daniel was trying to figure out why he was so nervous.

"I needed to see you. How've you been?" She decided to sit down.

He cleared his throat, "Good. Great, actually. I've been seeing someone."

"Betty, I know," she said, "You've been dating for awhile now."

"Six months." Daniel felt very uncomfortable.

Sophia nodded and stood up, "Daniel, I didn't come here to talk about you and Betty." She began to walk around his desk, "I came here to talk about us."

Daniel swallowed, "Us?"

"I miss you Daniel. I want to give us another shot." She turned his chair around, leaning close.

Daniel was frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. Sophia was standing over him. He fought the urge to close his eyes when he caught scent of her shampoo. Forcing himself to think of something else he looked at his desk he saw a picture frame Betty had gotten him for his birthday. Immediately he was up and on the other side of his desk.

"Sophia, I..I..I'm with Betty." He leaned over the desk and propped his hands up for support.

Sophia nodded and began to walk around the desk towards him, "Okay Daniel, just tell me this. Does she make your heart beat fast? Does she make your hands sweat? Is she always the only girl on your mind?" She leaned close to him.

"Sophia," Daniel whispered, "Don't."

She stopped inches from him, "If that's what you want. But Daniel, you once told me that you felt that way about me," She toyed with his collar, "Can you honestly say that you're not experiencing those feelings again?" She backed up, "Think about it Daniel." Then she turned and walked out.

Daniel stared after her, shocked. Sophia wanted him back. He sat at his desk and stared ahead, trying to focus on what had just happened.

He sat there until Betty came back twenty minutes later with his bagel and coffee, "Sorry that took so long. Christina's freaking out over a dress she's designing. I don't know why she gets so worried. She's an amazing designer and…Daniel?" She noticed he wasn't listening, "Daniel!"

Daniel came out of his thoughts and turned to Betty, "I'm sorry, what?"

Betty sighed and sat his coffee down, "Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"I've just got some things on my mind, that's all." He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You want to talk about it?" Betty sat down across from him, where Sophia had sat just a little before her.

Daniel stared for a moment, remembering his conversation with Sophia, "No. I don't think so."

Betty nodded, "Okay, well maybe we can talk tonight?"

"Actually," Daniel leaned forward and began to sort through the papers on his desk, "I've got a lot of work to do here so I'll probably need to work late tonight."

"Oh," Betty stood up, "Okay, well I guess we'll talk later?"

Daniel looked up, "Of course." He went back to sorting through papers as Betty walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. He stopped and put his head in his hands. He just needed to think about things. Betty was important to him. He loved her. But he had once loved Sophia too. And he had felt something with her earlier. He looked up at Betty who was busy working at her desk. "She looks angry," he thought, "Well she's got a right to. Six months and I can't tell her that my ex-girlfriend came to me to tell me she wants to get back together. I can't tell her because I can't entirely disagree."

Betty ignored him most of the day and didn't even bother to say goodbye when she left for the night. He didn't blame her. He'd been avoiding her too. He knew he needed to tell her about what happened this morning, but wanted to put it off for as long as possible. An hour later, after he was the last one left on the floor, he began to gather his things to leave.

He looked up to see Sophia standing in the door. "Did you think about it?"

Daniel sighed and stood up, "What makes you think that you deserve another chance?" Sophia walked into his office and sat on the couch, "You lied to me."

"I was wrong Daniel. I made a mistake," She stood up and walked over to him, "I tried to deny my feelings for you, but I can't anymore." Daniel stood paralyzed as she drew nearer, "We could be great together Daniel." She leaned closer, "We were great together."

"Sophia…" Daniel tried to reason with her.

"You know you want to Daniel," Her lips were only inches from his, "Give us another chance." She closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Daniel's head was spinning. His mind told him he needed to stop, but he didn't want to. He leaned into the kiss and brought her closer. Sophia pulled away, "See Daniel? We belong together."

Daniel walked across the room, "I…I don't know what to say."

Sophia nodded and leaned across the desk, "You need more time to think. I understand. I'll wait Daniel." She turned and walked out. Daniel sat at his desk and thought about what she'd said. They were great together. He quickly shook his head and reached for his phone. He needed to talk to Betty.

She answered on the third ring, "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

He sighed, "Hello to you too."

"Daniel, I'm a little angry right now!" She shouted over the phone.

"I need to talk to you. Can we meet?" He stood up and began pacing.

"Oh so you want to talk to me now? What happened to all that work you had to do?"

Daniel was becoming annoyed, "I didn't want to talk earlier, but I do now," he paused and took a deep breath, "Please Betty?"

She was silent for a moment, "Fine. I can meet you at the office in ten minutes."

Daniel looked up, "Ten? Aren't you home?"

"Just because you didn't want to see me tonight doesn't mean I didn't have anything else to do Daniel. Christina wanted to go out for a drink. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up before Daniel could say anything else.

He sighed and hung up his phone. Ten minutes later Betty walked into his office. He stood up and began to walk over to her.

"Stop," she said. Daniel stopped in his tracks, "I talk first."

Daniel nodded, "Okay."

Betty began to pace, stopping in front of him, "You can't just ignore me when you feel like it." She began to pace again, "We're in a relationship! You have to talk to me. Not ignore me like we're teenagers!"

Daniel walked towards her, "I'm sorry that I don't do things exactly as you like them Betty, but there are times when not talking is how I deal with things. I'm ready to talk now."

"Well!" Betty said sarcastically, "If you're ready to talk now! By all means!" She motioned for him to begin.

Daniel's anger flared, "I said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?" He screamed, "I needed time to think! I told you that! What did you want me to do Betty?" She stared at him as tears began to pool in her eyes. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

She sniffed and stepped away, shaking her head. "What's wrong with you? This morning you were talking about moving in and now, you're yelling at me for being upset that you didn't want to talk?" Daniel looked down, "What happened?"

He looked up with guilt written over his face, "Betty, I am so sorry."

Her eyes grew wide and she began to back up, "What did you do Daniel?"

Daniel fought the lump forcing it's way up his throat, "Betty it just happened so fast."

"What did you do Daniel?" She screamed across the room.

"Sophia came to see me today," he began.

She held up her hand and shook her head, "Say no more." She grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the room.

"Betty," Daniel started after her, "Betty, will you listen to me?"

She turned and faced him, "Did you kiss her?" Daniel started to speak but stopped. She nodded, "That's what I thought." She turned and started towards the elevator.

"Betty please," Daniel followed after her.

"It's fine Daniel. You have feelings for her. I know that." She stepped onto the elevator, "I'm just glad she decided to come see you before I moved in and we took this relationship any further." She turned to face him, "Goodbye Daniel."

The elevator closed, but not before Daniel saw the tears begin to fall down her face.

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post! I've been pretty busy. Make sure you review it! And I really hope I don't get flamed for it, but I didn't want it to be all fairy-tale happy! I'll post soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Betty walked onto the elevator with her head down trying to fix her skirt. She bumped into someone and looked up to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was…" Sofia Reyes stood in front of her. "Oh, I'm taking another elevator." She turned just as the doors closed.

"Betty, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you." Sofia turned to face her. Betty rolled her eyes and looked up to see which floor they were on. 17. "I wanted to talk to you about Daniel." 18. "I know you and him were close, but what we have is real." 19. "I just knew you'd understand Betty. You're were always very reasonable."

Betty stopped the elevator, "I'm taking the stairs." She walked off the elevator and started to climb up the stairs. Stopping one flight away from her floor, she sat down. She hadn't wanted to come today, but she didn't want to face Hilda or her father. She'd spent most of the night last night crying and ignoring Hilda knocking at her door. She'd also gotten up two hours early this morning so she could leave before anyone got up. The sound of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down the stairs just as Daniel turned the corner.

He stopped short when he saw her, "Betty."

She stood up and turned around, "Don't." She walked up the stairs.

"Betty wait." Daniel ran up the stairs after her. She turned and slammed the door in his face, fighting back tears as she started towards her desk. Daniel opened the door and followed, "Betty please." Betty stopped and turned, storming over to him.

"You talked to her?" Daniel gave her a quizzical look. "Sophia. I had to endure her 'condolences' on the elevator." Daniel's eyes betrayed him. Betty laughed trying to hide the tears that were quickly pooling in her eyes, "Well you certainly don't waste any time, do you?"

"Betty it wasn't like that!" Daniel tried to explain as employees stopped to watch the lover's quarrel.

Betty held up a hand, "Save it." She turned and walked over to Amanda, "Cover for me today?"

Amanda looked almost sympathetic which shattered Betty even more. How pathetic would she have to be to gain Amanda's sympathy. Amanda nodded her head and Betty walked to the elevator. Daniel grabbed her by the arm as she walked by, "Can we please just talk about this?"

Without thinking, Betty turned and slapped him, "You don't get to touch me anymore." Daniel stood in shock along with half the other people in the room. Betty turned and pushed the down button for the elevator. Immediately it opened and Betty wiped away a tear before looking up to walk on. She stopped and stared a moment before remembering to speak. "Henry!"

Henry looked up and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose, "Hi Betty."

_A/N: If I get flames, I will cry. Well not really, but I actually like where this story is going. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tonight. I love reviews so please try and write one. I like to get your opinions!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Daniel's head snapped around when he heard Henry's name. He looked up to see Betty look over her shoulder at him and enter the elevator. "Betty!" He ran to the elevator just as it was closing. "Damn it!" he screamed and hit the wall before turning and heading to his office. Everyone scattered to make a path for him. He slammed his office door and threw his briefcase across the room. "Not Henry," he thought, "Anyone but Henry." He paced back and forth as he tried to calm down, but he couldn't help thinking about Betty, his Betty, with the guy she was crazy about for months.

"Daniel, you look stressed." Daniel stopped pacing to see Sophia standing in the doorway.

Anger ran through Daniel's veins and he struggled to keep his voice low, "Get out."

Sophia's eyes widened, then relaxed as she smiled and strolled over to him, "Daniel, I know this is difficult for you. Betty was special." She wrapped her hands around his neck, "But you'll forget about her soon enough. _We_ belong together. Not you and her."

Daniel was shaking with anger and shook his head, "No." He pushed her back, "_We_," he motioned between them, "do not belong together. I should have realized that yesterday. For all I know, you could just need another big article."

Sophia smiled, "Daniel, I wouldn't do that to you again. I shouldn't have done that to you before. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him once more, "Can you honestly say you don't feel it?"

Daniel sighed, "I do feel that way," he pushed her back, "Just not about you."

Sophia stood there for a moment, "You don't mean that Daniel."

"I don't love you. Maybe I did before, but I've changed," Daniel leaned on his desk, "I couldn't love someone like you. You break people to get what you want and I suppose that's a good trait in the business world." Daniel paused, "No, that's not a good trait at all." He looked up and smiled at Sophia, "The truth is you think you can use people when you need them then drop them when you no longer do. And you don't care who you hurt in the process." Sophia looked shocked. Daniel stood and walked over to the door, opening it, "Get out."

Sophia turned to face him, "You don't mean that."

"Oh I've never meant anything more in my life. You'll be lucky if you keep your job." Daniel motioned to the door, "Now get out."

Sophia's shock turned to anger and she stormed to the door, "You'll regret this Daniel. Falling in love with someone like Betty? A girl who can't match to save her life and actually looks better _in_ a mask!"

In a second Daniel had her against the wall and fought back the urge to slap her. Sophia stood shocked. Daniel sighed and backed up, pointing to the door, "Out. Now." Sophia stood for a moment before quickly exiting the office. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I wish you would have hit her. I _so_ would have paid good money to see that." Amanda stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Why? You don't even like Betty." Daniel tried to keep the strain out of his voice. He really just wanted to be alone now.

Amanda shrugged, "Eh, the girl's growing on me." Daniel smiled at her. She smiled back. "Oh go and find Betty. You _know_ you want to."

"She doesn't want to see me," he said.

"You don't know that until you try." Daniel looked up at her, surprised that she cared.

"You're right." He grabbed his jacket and smiled at Amanda as he ran out the door. He needed to find Betty.

_A/N: Make sure you review it! Thanks! I'll post soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Okay, just a warning. This chapter takes place from Betty's point of view the same time the last chapter was happening._

"Henry!" Betty stared at the man in the elevator.

He pushed up his glasses and offered a slight smile, "Hi Betty. Going down?"

Betty looked over her should at Daniel, who stood shocked in the middle of the room, before turning back to Henry and nodding. She stepped on the elevator and closed her eyes to fight back tears as Daniel called out her name. She opened her eyes just as the doors were closing to see Daniel running to her, barely missing the elevator. Turning away from Henry, she wiped away the tears running down her face.

"Are you okay?" Betty turned to see Henry's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

She sniffed and smiled, "Of course. How've you been Henry?"

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her, which she gladly accepted. "I've been fine. You?"

"Great!" Betty lied, "Never better."

Henry smiled a little, "You're an awful liar." Betty laughed and Henry pushed up his glasses once more. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she smiled at Henry, "Really." She handed Henry back his handkerchief.

Henry nodded, "Well how about I take you out for coffee?" Betty began to protest but Henry interrupted, "Just as friends, of course."

Betty smiled at her, "Well I could use some caffeine." Henry smiled at her as the elevator door opened. They walked to the coffee shop around the corner, each buying a regular coffee before sitting down at a table outside.

"So how is work going?" Henry attempted conversation.

Betty smiled, "Other than me breaking up with my boss?"

"Oh." Henry sat up and pushed up his glasses, "So, so we're going to talk about it?"

Betty laughed as she fought back another wave of tears, "Just when I think I can't cry anymore, I start again." Henry handed her his handkerchief once again, "Thanks. And I'm sorry you have to deal with me right now…"

"No, no," Henry interrupted her, "I don't mind at all. It's actually really good to see you again. Even if you are upset." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Betty sniffed. She looked into his eyes and felt drawn in. He smiled at her and she looked away.

Henry cleared his throat, "Can I ask what happened?"

Betty drew in a deep breath and fought back a sob. She finally looked up at Henry who was waiting patiently, "I fell in love with him." Henry nodded and Betty could see the concern etched onto his face. She no longer had feelings for Henry and she was certain he had no feelings for her, but they had remained friends over the years and it was times like this that she was glad they had. She sighed and looked down as a tear dropped onto her coffee lid. "Even now, when I want to be mad at him and hate him, I can't." She choked out the last part before pausing to stop from crying. Henry reached for her hand and Betty looked up at him. A small smile came to his face and Betty smiled back.

At that moment Daniel turned the corner to see Betty and Henry holding hands and smiling at each other. He stopped and stared as they began to laugh. Henry was caressing her hand just as he had a thousand times in the past. Betty flashed Henry her greatest smile and Daniel's heart broke. She looked so happy with Henry. He thought about the look of hurt on her face when she'd stepped onto the elevator earlier. Daniel made up his mind and turned around, walking back to the office.

Betty looked across the street and her eyes widened. "What is it?" Henry asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"I thought I just saw Daniel," Betty shook her head and turned back to him smiling, "I should really get back to work."

Henry smiled, "Of course." They stood up and began to walk back to the office. "Are you going to be okay?"

Betty smiled, "Eventually." They walked the few blocks back to the office passing the time with small talk. "Thanks for talking to me Henry." Betty smiled at him as the elevator stopped on her floor, "I needed it."

Henry smiled back, "Anytime. Give me a call if you ever need someone to talk to." Betty smiled as she walked off the elevator. Her smile slowly began to fade as she neared her desk. She threw her empty coffee cup in the trash and sat at her desk. She didn't want to look up for fear of seeing Daniel at his desk.

Instead she began to work.

For 57 minutes she refused to look up until she finally risked a glance to see where Daniel was. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands and shoulders slumped. In a heartbeat Betty's resolve faded and she felt sorry for him. Wanting an excuse to talk to him she found a file and walked into his office.

"I have some files here you need to look over." She stopped short as Daniel lifted his head to reveal tear stained eyes.

"Betty?" He croaked.

"Daniel…" Betty whispered and instantly walked over to him, grabbing a few tissues and throwing the files on the desk. She bent down as he turned to face her and stared into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel started but Betty stopped him.

"Stop it Daniel." She turned her head and noticed an empty wine bottle in his trash can. She snapped her gaze back over to him, "Are you drunk?" Daniel just looked at her. Betty sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket, "Come on, I'm taking you home."

Daniel stood up and followed Betty out of the office, "What about Henry?"

Betty dialed the driver of Daniel's town car and waited as it rang, "What?"

Daniel sighed, "Nevermind." Betty asked the driver to meet them outside and hung up, dragging a very drunk Daniel onto the elevator. "Ouch!"

"Oh stop being such a baby," Betty said as she pressed the button for the lobby.

The elevator doors closed and Daniel rubbed his arm, "Are you mad?"

"MAD?!" Betty turned to face him, "Am I mad?!" Daniel backed up against the elevator. "First you ask me to move in just to tell me less than 24 hours later that you've seen your ex-girlfriend who wants to get back together and you weren't _entirely_ sure you didn't want to! Then to top it all off you get drunk at 10:00 in the morning! Of course I'm mad! What kind of question is that?!" Betty turned and faced the door.

Twenty minutes later the town car driver was helping Betty drag Daniel up to his apartment. Once Daniel was lying on the couch Betty thanked the driver and grabbed Daniel a bottle of water and some aspirin. She sat on the coffee table and pushed the aspirin in front of his face, "Take it." Daniel grabbed the aspirin and put it in his mouth. "Water," she said. Daniel shook his head. Betty sighed and got up to shut the curtains then sat back down.

She looked at the pictures on the mantle. Over the past six months, Daniel had added pictures of them as well. They looked so happy there. They'd been happy less than two days ago. Now she was sitting here, taking care of the man who she had fallen in love with only to be disappointed. She was startled from her thoughts by Daniel's hand on hers. He looked up at her, "Betty…"

She stopped him, "Sleep."

He shook his head and reached up, tenderly brushing away a stray hair, "I am so sorry."

Betty fought back tears, "Daniel you need to sleep. We can talk later." That seemed good enough for Daniel and he nodded before closing his eyes. She waited until his breathing slowed before leaving. Betty spent the ride back to the office with tears slowly rolling down her face. The driver gave her a sympathetic smile as he helped her out of the car. She tried to smile back but could only manage to barely lift the corners of her mouth.

She spent the remainder of the work day catching Daniel up on everything he missed that morning. By 6:00 p.m. she was ready to go home. She shut off the lights as she made her way to the elevator, stopping for a moment to tell the custodian "Hello." Twenty minutes later she was home, ignoring Hilda's questions and glumly saying she just wanted to sleep before going into her room and collapsing on the bed. Five minutes later she was in a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: I love reviews! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Daniel woke up to the sound of a horn blaring down on the street, which was instantly followed by a pounding headache. He sat up and checked his cell phone for the time. 3:27 a.m. He'd slept most of the day and well into the night. Standing up he looked around to see if Betty was still here. "Betty?" he called out, half expecting to see her come out of his room. When there was no answer he sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

The day's events slowly began to play through his mind: arguing with Betty, Sophia. Anger coursed through his veins at the thought of Sophia. He then remembered going to find Betty only to see her having coffee with Henry and having a good time. He'd gone back to the office then and drank an entire bottle of wine. Even then, when he was drunk, he couldn't make the pain go away. She'd come in then. She had brought him back here and taken care of him. It was amazing how calm he felt just being near her. He had wanted to talk to her, to apologize and tell her just how much he really did love her; but she insisted that he sleep. It was only when she promised they could talk later that he relented. Daniel fought down the lump rising in his throat as he remembered the pain in her eyes. He had done that to her and it killed him. Daniel winced as a car alarm went off. He laid back down, too drained to move to his bed. He stayed there, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Betty until the sun came up. Finally he got up and took some aspirin before getting ready for work.

Betty lay staring at the ceiling. She'd woken up around 4:00 this morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Every time she would begin to drift off thoughts of Daniel would begin to go through her mind and she would jerk awake. Finally she'd given up on sleep and resigned to staring at the ceiling. The sun slowly began to peak through her curtains and she squinted as the light hit her eyes. She reached over and turned off her alarm as it went off. After laying there for a few more minutes, she got up and began to get ready for work.

An hour later she was in the elevator on her way up to the office. She leaned against the back of the elevator and waited for her floor. The elevator came to a stop and Betty took a deep breath before walking towards her desk. The floor was deserted except for her. She was an hour and a half early, but she didn't mind being alone. This way there was nobody to stare at her or feel sorry for her. She stopped short when she turned the corner to see Daniel leaning against her desk. He looked up and stood up when he saw Betty.

"Daniel," Betty walked over and set her things down, "What are you doing here so early?"

Daniel looked down, "Couldn't sleep."

Betty nodded and looked down as well, "Me either." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Daniel turned to face her, "Betty, I am so sorry." Just to hear the guilt in his voice as he softly spoke was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at him. His face was inches from hers and the look he was giving her caused her to fight back the tears. To her dismay, a tear escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek. Daniel reached up and wiped it away, "Don't cry," he whispered tenderly with tears in his eyes, "Betty please don't cry."

Betty closed her eyes in an attempt to stop crying. When she opened them again, Daniel was looking at her lovingly, caressing her cheek. "Daniel," she said quietly and looked down, "What about Sophia?"

Daniel's mood suddenly changed and he pulled away slightly, becoming very tense, "She doesn't mean anything to me Betty." He sighed and turned back to her, "I've been trying to tell you that."

Betty gave up on stopping the tears and allowed them to flow freely down her face. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself, "Why…" she stopped when her voice cracked.

"Because she isn't you." Betty let out a quiet sob. Daniel took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Betty," he whispered and took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away. She sighed and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to tell her how he felt, but couldn't find the words. He closed his eyes and leaned in until his forehead was against hers.

"Daniel," Betty said in a quiet whisper. Daniel could barely hear her, but recognized the content in her voice. He smiled to himself and pulled back, opening his eyes. Betty looked up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were flushed, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. He slowly began to lean in without taking his eyes of hers. Stopping barely an inch away from her, Daniel stared into her eyes. Betty stared back, reaching up and taking his hand from her face while the other continued to caress her cheek. She brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed his fingertips, not once taking her eyes away from his. Daniel inhaled sharply and entwined his fingers with her own, pulling their hands down to their side and slowly began to lean in once more. Suddenly a loud crash came from the end of the hall. They both jumped and looked up to see an intern walk through the room, stuffing things back in her purse.

She looked up and stopped when she saw them standing in front of her, "Oh! Mr. Meade! I was just…" she looked around, "I'm going to go." With that she turned and quickly walked out. They stared after her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Soon others began to come in and Daniel smiled at Betty, "Can we talk later?"

Betty smiled back, "Okay." Daniel beamed and walked into his office. It was going to be a good day.

_A/N: I'm sad because it's almost over now! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! I love reviews!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Daniel watched from his desk as Amanda came up to Betty in a huff. Though he couldn't hear them, he could tell Betty was trying to calm her down. A minute later Betty grabbed a notebook and left with Amanda. An hour past and she still didn't return. It was almost noon and Daniel had hoped to take Betty out for lunch. By 1:30 Betty still hadn't returned and Daniel's stomach had begun to rumble from lack of food. Finally he gave in and picked up his phone, dialing Alexis' number.

She answered on the first ring, "Alexis Meade."

"Have you had lunch?" Daniel asked.

"Only a cheeseburger with everything and a large order of fries," she sighed, "Why? You want to take me out?"

"We haven't talked in awhile," Daniel was torn between amusement and concern at the sound of excitement in Alexis' voice. She'd told him that friends were scarce, but he never thought she'd have to eat alone.

"I just assumed you would have already eaten," Alexis said from the other end.

Daniel sighed, "I was waiting on Betty," he confessed.

There was a long pause on Alexis' end; "I thought…" she trailed off.

"I think we're okay now," Daniel offered, "At least that's the impression I got this morning."

Alexis laughed, "Lunch then. I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes."

"Sounds good." Daniel hung up and grabbed his jacket, leaving a note telling Betty where he was on his way out.

Fifteen minutes later he and Alexis were seated at a diner across the street. Alexis looked around, "Your taste certainly has changed."

Daniel looked up from his menu, "Is that bad?"

"No!" Alexis answered, "It's just amazing to see how one girl could have such an effect on you." She smiled at Daniel as he became very interested in a spot on his menu. "That's not a bad thing Daniel."

He sighed and looked up at her, "It is when I've hurt her."

Alexis frowned, "What did you do?"

Daniel looked confused, "I thought you knew."

"No," Alexis sighed, "Well, yes, everyone knows you two had…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. Eventually she gave up and shook her head, "But nobody knew why."

Daniel leaned back and clenched his jaw, "Sophia."

Alexis set down her menu and crossed her arms, "Oh."

Daniel stared at Alexis, "How do you know who Sophia is?"

"Daniel," Alexis smiled, "I was in bandages. That's all. I kept a very close watch on the news. Though for that, I didn't really have to watch too closely."

Daniel nodded and sighed, "The nerve of her."

"Well it couldn't have been all her fault," Alexis noted, "If it was, you wouldn't feel so guilty and Betty wouldn't have left you."

Daniel groaned and put his head in his hands, "I thought I'd lost her for good." He looked up at Alexis, "I knew I loved her and she knew I loved her. But I didn't know just how much until I thought she was gone." The waiter interrupted them. They both quickly ordered and returned to their conversation.

"What do you mean you didn't know how much?" Alexis asked as she took a drink of her soda.

Daniel stared at his hands, "I didn't know that I only wanted her for the rest of my life." He sighed, "But no other woman compares." Daniel looked up at Alexis, "Our hands fit perfectly."

Alexis gave him a confused look, "What?"

Daniel laughed and looked back down at his hands, "When I first realized that she meant so much to me. We were on the company jet, on our way to Los Angeles for a business meeting. That was Betty's first time flying. She was so scared." He laughed at the memory, "Anyways, I was starting to get worried about her so I sat next to her. She looked at me and held my hand tight. That's when I realized," he paused, "That's when I realized just how much I cared about her. When I looked down at our hands," he looked down at his own again, "I saw that they fit perfectly." He sighed, "I knew then that I wouldn't want any other woman after that. But I ignored it. I didn't want to believe it." He looked up at Alexis, "I've been ignoring that feeling for six months now, but I don't want to anymore. I want to spend my life with her."

Alexis beamed at him, "Don't tell me that. Tell her."

Daniel sighed, "I can't. Not yet anyways. I don't even know what she thinks about me right now."

"I thought you said you and her had worked things out," Alexis said.

"We were in the process of working things out, but were interrupted," Daniel explained.

Alexis laughed as the food came, "Talk to her Daniel. Tell her how you feel," she said as she began to eat. Daniel nodded. He'd talk to her tonight, he decided. With that he began to eat as well.

_A/N: I love sibling conversations. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have my sisters to talk to. So I had to get one more in. I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow. I'd really like to get some reviews so I could know how you liked it!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Betty sat and watched as Christina went through different designs. They'd been going through designs for three hours now. Amanda was playing with her nails and looking bored, "Do I really have to be here for this?"

Betty rolled her eyes and she and Christina both answered, "No."

Amanda went back to playing with her nails, "Well it beats answering the phone."

Betty sighed and pointed out a design she thought was good. Christina groaned, "No this is all wrong!"

"It's just a dress Christina." Betty said and pointed out another one.

Christina shook her head and continued to flip through designs, "It's not _just_ a dress Betty. This dress can make or break my career." Betty sighed. Christina had been offered the chance to design a dress for some fashion show in Paris and had to have it ready in a week. The problem, however, was that she couldn't decide on a design. Christina had wanted Betty to help her decide on one and had Amanda bring her down. Amanda was turning out to be more help than Betty. So far she'd helped narrow down the possible designs to five.

"Well this one would be good, but not anything to remember." Amanda pointed to the design on top. Christina nodded and threw it in the reject pile. Four.

Betty stood up, "I'm not really sure why I'm here."

"Because Betty! I need your help!" Christina said in a panicked tone.

"Amanda's doing a great job helping," Betty stated. Amanda nodded and threw another one in the reject pile.

Christina looked at it, "What's wrong with this one?"

"It's green," Amanda said as she went back to playing with her nails.

Christina debated for a moment before throwing it back in the reject pile. Three. "We're almost done Betty."

Betty sat back down and rested her chin in her hands, "As long as we're almost done."

Christina held up a design and Amanda shrugged her shoulders. Taking one last look, Christina threw it in the reject pile. Two.

Amanda turned to Betty, "So I take it you and Daniel got back together."

Betty jerked her head around, "Who told you that?"

"Oh please," Amanda said, "The intern that walked in on you kissing is only the biggest gossip in the building."

"We were not kissing," Betty corrected her.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "_Almost _kissing. Whatever." Christina held up the last design. Amanda looked at it, "Actually, I love this one."

"Really?" Christina asked.

Amanda nodded and threw the other one in the reject pile, "But you are back together?"

Christina sat down and looked at Betty. Betty leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I don't know."

"But you kissed," Amanda started, "I mean _almost_ kissed," she corrected as Betty opened her mouth the protest.

Betty looked down, "How am I supposed to believe that he wants to be with me if he's off kissing other girls?"

"Not other girls," Amanda argued, "And he didn't kiss Sophia. Sophia kissed him." She began to play with her nails again, "Besides, I don't think you have to worry about Sophia anymore. You didn't see him yesterday with her. I thought he was going to hit her when she started to talk about you." Betty looked up at Amanda. Amanda smiled and continued, "Of course, that was after he had told her to get out."

Betty continued to stare at Amanda, "He defended me?"

Amanda laughed, "Oh he did more than defend you. He even threatened to fire her. I got the drift that she had done something to you before and that's why he was mad."

Betty remembered what Sophia had said on the elevator yesterday morning and smiled, "He defended me."

Christina and Amanda both smiled at her. Amanda quickly went back to playing with her nails and rolled her eyes, "I'd say he definitely wants to be with you."

Betty looked up, "I've got to go." She quickly grabbed her things and left a knowing Christina and Amanda behind her. She took the elevator back to the office. She had to tell Daniel how she felt. That she wanted to be with him. Once the elevator stopped she ran into his office, "Daniel, we need to talk…" she stopped. He wasn't in his office. She quickly turned and headed back to the elevator. She didn't want to wait on him to get back so she decided to look for him.

Betty turned the corner and bumped into Alexis, "Betty!" she said, "What's your hurry?"

"Sorry," Betty apologized, "Umm, have you seen Daniel?"

Alexis smiled, "Actually yes. We got back from lunch about twenty minutes ago. He's looking for you."

"He is?" Betty smiled, "Well if you happen to see him, could you tell him I'm doing the same?" Alexis nodded and Betty started towards the elevator.

Daniel walked up to Christina and Amanda, unable to hide his smile, "Where's Betty?"

Startled, they both looked up at him. Christina answered first, "She's…She's looking for you."

"She is?" Daniel asked, "When did she leave?"

"About five minutes ago," Amanda answered. Daniel thanked them and ran out. He took the stairs up to his office, expecting to see Betty waiting on him there.

Instead he bumped into Alexis. "You just missed her," she told him. He sighed and turned around, heading towards the elevators.

Betty left Alexis' office after checking for Daniel and took the stairs back down to the office. After bumping into Alexis again who told her Daniel had just been there, Betty decided to check with Christina to see if he was there.

"You just missed him," Amanda informed her. Betty groaned and began to run up the stairs back to the office.

Daniel left Alexis' office and pulled out his cell phone as he began to run down the stairs. Betty answered on the third ring, "Where are you?"

Betty stopped running up the stairs, "On the stairs. Where are you?"

Daniel smiled, "Don't move." He hung up and raced down the stairs. Six flights down he saw her waiting.

She looked up when she heard his footsteps and smiled. When he reached the flight of stairs she was standing on he stopped and smiled at her. He walked down the remaining steps until they were face to face. She smiled up at him and opened her mouth to speak, "Daniel, I…" That's all she got out before his crushed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and stepped closer to her. She was taken aback for a moment before finally relaxing against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daniel pulled back first and rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. Betty let out a laugh. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at her curiously, "What?"

She smiled up at him, "I don't think I've ever been this happy." Daniel smiled and pulled her into another kiss. They had a lot to talk about and a lot to confess, but he knew they could do that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss the woman he loved.

The End.

_A/N: Happy chapters make me giddy. Well that's the end. I hope you liked it! Make sure you review!_


End file.
